When Everything Changes, Nothing Changes
by Stranger-jkl
Summary: "Hey, Liz. I don't think we're getting away with this, are we?" A simulated apocalypse is upon two-three- people. And it's not the best. (Shameless Transistor AU. I apologize for the short chapters and general oddness of this. Hints of PruHun.)
1. Old Friends

"Hey, Liz... I don't think we're getting away with this..."

Two people sit, one leaning on a wall, holding a injured leg, the other, Liz, stood, holding her hand to the salt and pepper haired man clutching his leg. Liz, or Elizabeth as she prefers to be known, speaks up first. "Shall we run to the Country Gil? Maybe catch a train to there. Maybe look at the beaches and fields and meadows."

"Let's. And, uh, whatever you do, don't let go of me, okay?"

"You have my word."

"And away we g- ah, watch the leg! Alright, good. Let's go. Get to Highrise, move through there, and done."

"Good. And if we see anything?"

"Run like Hell itself is on you." "

Got it. Any more, orders Your Highness?"

"Well..."

"Don't even think about it."

"Aw, but Liz, end of the world!"

"No. We are no getting a group of people together to fight this. We're running."

"No fair."

"Suck it up. Almost at the bridge."

"Good."

"Good old place this is. Even in the apocalypse the bridge is still up."

"Of course. Ladies first."

"What a gentleman you are Gilbert."

"But of course I am. Damm, this hurts. Wonder how that dude who got impaled with that giant sword is doing now. Probably dead. Wonder how that other person he was with is doing."

"Who knows? Who cares? Let's ditch this place. Almost across."

"Finally. Who designed this bridge anyway?"

"Hm. Tennagan? No. Maybe Reisz?"

"Sarcasm is a thing Liz."

"I know."

"Then learn how to distinguish it from normal conversation."

"Dick."

"Thanks for the compliment Lizzy."

"Told you not to call me Lizzy."

"I thought we were dating."

"We are- were- whatever."

"Ah. Do I get a constellation prize?"

"I'll leave you for the Process, if you want?"

"Do I look like I have a deathwish?"

"Yes."

"Dick."

"Thanks." "No hard feelings?"

"None."


	2. Highrise and Fall

The city, or, rather, what's left of it is stunning, even in disarray.

That is the first thing the salt and pepper haired man notices as he hobbled alongside the green eyed woman who served as his only means of human contact.

"Damm shame this is happening. We could've gone to a nice dinner and then maybe a show or something."

"Always the sentimental one, eh Gil?"

"You know it."

The skyline of the city, taking up so much space, yet so pretty to look at, was astounding. Even in the end of the world the skyline and other buildings still looked magical, like something out of a fairy tale. And then, it seemed Gilbert's attempt at walking failed, and he fell on a OVC terminal that he was leaning on. Blood poured. Not a lot, but enough for Liz to scream for help.

"Help! H-HE'S BLEEDING! SOMEONE HELP!"

The monitor, cracked but functional, pinged to life.

Hello. I hear you. I suggest quieting down, unless you WANT the Process to find you. -Stephen J.

"A message. Oh thank God."

Hello. How could you hear me? No-one's around here. -Liz H.

Hiding not too far from here. How's that guy you're with? I heard mention of blood. -Stephen J.

He's unconscious. I think. Should I try to find you? -Liz H.

No. I can see you now. Goldwalk Channel, you in the green jacket? -Stephen J.

Yes. You the guy ducking around the corner every time I send a message? -Liz H.

... -Stephen J.

Maybe. -Stephen J.

Irregardless, I went to a couple first aid classes, I can help. -Stephen J.

Fine. And irregardless isn't a word. -Liz H.

Yes it is. -Stephen J.

User/StephenJ has logged off.

Didn't want to argue your case? Wuss. -Liz H.

User/LizH has logged off.


	3. Right Action

A redheaded man appears from around the corner, his hands gripping a shovel. He is around six foot seven, has light blue eyes, and is wearing a blue long sleeve shirt under a red coat.

"You that Stephen guy?"

"Who else would be dumb enough to still be here?"

"You,I'm assuming."

"Yes. Of course the psychologist stays behind. Of course, I was a bit occupied. Let's see this man."

"Right this way." After a bandage was applied and Gilbert woken up, a deal was struck. Stephen would travel with them until they were almost out of Highrise. Simple enough. A OVC terminal pinged, a message waiting.

Hello. Anyone there? -Admin/FBrewster

Listen, whoever this is, Liz, Stephen, Red, Reisz, Gilbert, whoever, we need to get you out of here. This simulation is cracking. It's unsafe with what Bracket's doing. He's voided the Admin's barrier, and this means he's done SOMETHING BIG. Get to the edge of Highrise. And run. Fast. They're coming in force. -Admin/FBrewster


	4. When Everything Changes

They ran. Originally, Stephen had tried to fend them off, but this proved difficult, as the Process are a bunch of stubborn sons of bitches.

"Up ahead! That terminal! We could contact Brewster!" It was a basic thought, and then, fast as the wind, the salt-pepper haired man rushed forward, turning on the console.

User/GilbertB has signed on.

Hey, Brewster, what now?! -Gilbert B.

I'm opening a doorway to outside the simulation. Hold on. -Admin/FBrewster

A flash of blue-white light, and a door appears.

Hurry, can't keep it open too long. -Admin/FBrewster

And then, a beam. And Gilbert was screaming, clutching at his chest, trying to put out a nonexistent fire. And then, he fell. Dead as a door nail.

And the two of them, Stephen and Liz, went to the Country.


	5. Nothing Changes (Epilogue)

"Can he be pulled out?"

"Yes. Only problem is, his Trace is fading. I'll need to do it quick."

"I thought it automatically logged you out if you died."

"It did, but Bracket screwed it up. It'll take some time. I am so sorry."

"What of the others?"

"They got out automatically. At least, Sybil, Asher and Grant did. Must've rigged it, that bastard. I swear, I'll wring his neck."

"Calm down Fritz. Murder is not a solution... Unless..."

"Really Stephen, really?"

"No."

"Good."

"What now?"

"We watch Red kick Bracket's ass."

"Alright. I'll get snacks."

"And I'll get chairs."

"Good. Red, you better wring his neck for me."


End file.
